


Running Home To You

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Kara Danvers, De-aged Kara, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt!Kara, Injured Kara, Just married Lena and Kara, Pre Kids, Protective Lena, SuperCorp, This has a cliffhanger chapter, Worried Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Just married, Lena has to adjust to her wife putting herself in danger, but she wasn't so used to that before her and Kara even fell in love.





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review if you like!
> 
> This has angst, a lot of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Kara and Lena just got married, so a freshly new wed couple. Which is why there's no kids yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> This building explosion scene was inspired by Arrow.

Lena was sitting at home, eating a donut and enjoying a cup of coffee. Legs propped up on the living room table with small sounds of the television, her wife, aka Supergirl was out fighting someone in the outskirts of National City. When the news popped up. What Lena saw, on the news, horrified her. There she was, Kara, the love of Lena’s life, fighting some masked criminal, when the building caught on flame, engulfing Kara in it was well because she wasn’t quick enough. 

_"Urgent News: Supergirl was last seen near in a fight with an unknown criminal just outside of the city, when the building right in front of them exploded, Supergirl, caught right in the middle of it, it appeared to be a burst of green when the buildings exploded. Reports have yet to confirm if she survived the explosion" Said the news anchor._

"Burst of green" Lena mumbled, it clicked in her head and she gasped, "kryptonite".. Her heart began to race as she countlessly tried to call Kara through her earpiece.

"Kara?" She said, "Kara, baby, confirm you're alright, please" Lena begged. no response. The house phone began to ring. She rushed to it.

"Hello?" Lena asked.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Luthor Danvers?" Said a voice.

"This is she" Lena replied.

"Hi, we know you're pretty good friends with Supergirl, is that right?" they asked. Lena paused for a moment and pursed her lips. She wasn't just friends, with Supergirl, she was married to Supergirl.

"I'd say so, yes" Lena replied.

"We found a few items of hers that got scattered after the explosion," he explained. Lena's heart raced faster.

"What kind of items?" she asked.

"An earpiece, a slip of paper with your number on it and a photo of you, we handed it to a detective for safe keeping" They explained. Lena's eyes began to water and she could feel the urge to cry clog her throat.

"Okay, thank you" she managed to muster out, hanging up the phone. Her cell phone began to ring. It was Alex.

"Alex? what's going on?" She said as soon as she answered. "What? Okay, I'm on my way" she hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave and review!


	2. That's A Baby, Where's My Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives to the D.E.O to find.... a baby? but where's her wife!
> 
> Unless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Lena rushed to the D.E.O and ran to Alex, who was standing next to Winn.

"Alex, what happened? is she okay?" Lena asked. Alex winced. How was she supposed to tell her little sister's wife that her wife is a..baby?

"It's a bit..confusing" Alex began, she and Winn, stepped aside to reveal a crib with a sleeping baby inside of it. Lena raised an eyebrow. Winn found this to be his cue to leave.

"You're showing me a baby? where's my wife?" Lena asked. Alex lowered her voice, because no one needed to think Lena was married to a literal baby. If that got out to news outlets, people would be literally rioting.

"Lena..the baby _IS_ your wife" Alex told her. Lena's eyes widened.

"Wh-" she walked over to see a tiny blonde haired baby asleep in a Supergirl outfit and lets out a small gasp. "What the hell happened?" Lena hissed, Baby Kara started to stir in her slumber.

"Shh." Alex hushed Lena, "I don't know, but after the news, I went to the site and Kara was behind some rubble" Alex noticed a worried look in Lena's eyes, "She wasn't hurt, but she was definitely smaller"

"If I can recall, this has happened before, right?" Lena asked her sister in law. Alex nodded.

"Yes, about a year and a half ago or so, and the machine that we built and used to bring Kara back to her regular age was destroyed 5 months ago by Daximites. We have no idea what to do at this point." Alex said as she threw her hands up in the air, in sheer frustration.

"We can figure this out, Alex" Lena said, trying to sound encouraging. Kara began to wake up, so Lena bent over and picked her up.

"Hey Kara" She said sweetly, she couldn't help but find baby Kara adorable.

"another thing Lena, when we scanned Kara earlier, we found traces of kryptonite in her blood mixed with some weird substance, J'onn believes the only way to undo Kara's de-aging, is to extract the substance from her blood and create some kind of anti Kryptonite undo serum that can undo all the cells that caused Kara to become small again," Alex explained.

"You mean like you have to stick a needle into her arm?" Lena whispered as she held the back of Kara's head. Alex nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Have a seat and let's begin" Alex told her, Lena carried Kara over to a bench and sat down, turning Kara so she can sit on her lap, facing outwards,while Alex prepped the needle and glove. She walked back over.

"Okay Kara, this will only hurt a little" Alex began, but Kara fought her off, or well, she tried.

"No needle! Needle bad" Kara cried, "No needle l'en'a, pwease" Kara cried as she turned around and buried herself in Lena's chest. Lena rubbed Kara's back.

"Shh, it'll be okay Kara" She soothed her. "Alex, maybe we should wait" before Alex could argue, "I know that seems like a horrible idea but she won't participate with us if we just force it. Maybe we need to just hold off or find another solution, okay?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Winn about another solution" Alex said with a sigh as she went over to Winn's desk. Kara looked up at Lena and yawned.

"I sweepy" Kara said in a tired voice, Lena chuckled.

"Why don't I put you down for a nap?" Lena asked her, Kara nodded and Lena kissed her nose.

"Good" She told Kara, she walked back over to the crib and set the small alien baby down, and smiled as Kara fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
